


The Maiden

by IchigoUsagiHibiki



Category: AKB0048, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoUsagiHibiki/pseuds/IchigoUsagiHibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what would happen if one of our beloved Aikatsu Idols was thrown into a world where Idols are banned? How about two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Otome

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story came about when I finished watching the 2 seasons of AKB0048, and I thought, “What if I took a character from aikatsu, and put her in a world where idols are banned?” So this is the starting of it. Love You! as Otome would say. Also this Story is on Fanfiction.net.

_Everything is dark, I don’t like it, and not something I can love. Don’t know how I got here, but I want to go home. Please let me go home._

It was a day like any day, of course things here at Starlight Academy, can be surprising, but hey that was the life of an idol.

“Otome-chan, your headed to an audition?” This was asked by a girl with blonde hair, a red bow tied in it, with strawberry colored eyes.

“Ichigo-tan, Ichigo-tan, yes, yes, yes! Love you!” My names Otome, I have  bunny ear shaped brown blonde buns, with reddish brown eyes, I then proceeded to form a heart with my hands, then went to go tackle hug Ichigo, following that I then tackled both Aoi and Ran.

“Well, I have a meeting for Naughty Detectives, so sorry Otome, I won’t be there.” Said a girl with blue hair tied into a side ponytail and blue eyes, this was Aoi.

“Sorry, I can’t make it either, modeling practice.”  Ran stated, she was a brunette and her hair hung to her knees, sometimes she would put it in a ponytail, with violet eyes.

“The great Yurika-sama, will not attend.”  A very, very light blonde in two high ponytails on either side of her head that hung in curls with green eyes and an umbrella, in the shade of black, who had just been walking by, felt she needed to say what she said.

“Love you! Bye bye.” And off I go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m so glad you’re here, a little early I see!”

A little nervous, I just nods, I really don’t want to forget the lyrics or steps. The lady just smiles and I go to the audition room, with the cord I picked out, not really important right now.

I walk through the middle door and approach the big red and gold wardrobe looking device, just like any audition. Then why am I so nervous. I place my student ID and aikatsu cards into their respective slots on the diamond shaped thing on the front, it then started to go up. I then proceeded to run through the curtain.


	2. Otome

**Chapter 2**

 

_Today was a free day, the one free day a month and the red headed girl with half of it pulled into a high ponytail with a bow was with her sister who had sandy blonde hair with bunny eared shaped ribbon clipped in, both had honey colored eyes though the redheads had a little more orange in them, they were on a walk. They had asked everybody if they wanted to join them, but all had declined, each with a different excuse. So it was just the two of them, Kanata, the redheaded one, suspected that it was so they could spend some time together as a family, since it was just the two of them._

_“Kanata, what’s that?”_

_“Oh, sorry Sonata, I really wasn’t paying attention.”_

_“Above you, something’s falling from the sky!”_

_“What is it?”_

_“That’s what I’m trying to ask you!!!!”_

_“Oh.”_

_They continue to stare at it, and when the object came into focus, they both realized it was a girl, in a very strange school uniform._

_“Sonata, stand back.” after some thought she said. ”Actually go get Tsubasa-san, hurry go!”_

_As Sonata ran to get the person in question, Kanata waited. All the sudden the girl was right on top of Kanata, and she didn’t have time to wait for Tsubasa-san or the help she could bring, she had to catch the falling girl._

_The last few seconds went in slow motion, and finally the girl came down, right into Kanata’s arms, suddenly Kanata was on the ground with the girl on top of her, not the most comforting thing. Kanata gently removed herself from under the unconscious girl and picked her up._

_“Seems to me like we had a little angel drop onto our door step.’_

_“Tsubasa-san!”_

_“Let’s get her to the hospital, shall we?”_

_“Yes!”_

_~~~~~~~_

_“She seems fine; do we know who she is?” A woman in a nurse’s uniform asked._

_“No she just fell out of the sky; I guess we will have to wait till she wakes up.”_

_“Well, I will tell you since you’re the one who found her, you will have to stay to sign the paperwork. Of course you already know that.”_

_“Of course.”_

~~~~~

**Otome’s  pov**

I wake up in a strange bed, and wonder where I am. The last thing I remember before blacking out is running toward the first card, and then darkness seems to swallow everything, and I scream. Then I wake up here, a strange hospital room, at least like none I have been in before. The second thing I notice is that my hair is a mess, and it has fallen out of my buns, not even ponytails anymore, but for some strange reason I realize, not from being taken out by someone, just blown apart from wind. All the sudden I hear a sound at the door.

“Kanata, why don’t you go in and check and see if she is awake?”

“‘K.”

The door starts to open and I duck under the covers, a little intimidated.

“You’re awake.” A girl’s voice says excitedly.  I peek out from under the sheet and find a red headed girl staring down at me with her honey colored eyes; she had a smile on her face.

“How are you feeling? You took a pretty big drop.”

“Oh.”

“What’s your name?”

“Otome…”

“Nice to meet you Otome-san, my name is Kanata.” She gave me a small smile, it was a little comforting.

“Um, where is Otome?” Kanata gave me a puzzled look, and then she seemed to understand.

“Akibaster General Hospital.”

“What’s Akibaster?” I giggle a little despite myself, what Akibaster is a funny word. “Is it in Tokyo?”

“No, it is not in Tokyo.” She starts to giggle, I don’t know why. “Tokyo is a funny word.” I then realize she is giggling for the same reason I am, for a funny word.

“So where am I if I am not in Tokyo?” She starts to giggle harder, then it turns into a full blown laugh, I can’t help it because I am laughing with her. We calm down a little, then we look at each other, and while she says Tokyo I say Akibaster, we fall into hysterical laughter once again. As I am laughing I decide something. “Love a you.” I form a heart with my hands, directing it at Kanata, my new friend.


	3. Ichigo

Ichigo

I was lying on the ground not wanting to open my eyes, so I assumed I was lying in the snow, but who knows what I was really lying in. I seemed to be lying there awhile, when I thought I heard Aoi calling my name. Suddenly I was being shaken by who I assumed was Aoi, but again I did not want to open my eyes.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up! "

"Aoi, I don't want to, let me sleep."

"No, you have to stay with me! We were going to be Idols together! "

"We are already Idols, what are you talking about, Aoi?" I finally open my eyes to a very confused Aoi, but she looks a little different, instead of Blueberry blue hair this Aoi has blonde hair that has more yellow than mine, her eyes where the same and her hair was in the same style. I was very confused.

"Aoi? What did you do to your hair?"

"Ichigo, my hair has always been this way, what did you do to yours?" She gives me a funny look.

"Um… Nothing? "I did not do anything to my hair, but she must have done something because it is supposed to be blue, not blonde, I start to drift off.

"Stay with me Ichigo." She gave me a pointed look. "Naoto-oniisan, she's over here!" She called.

"Aoi, you found Ichigo?" Suzukawa-san the cleaning guy slash band member with dark hair that came over one of his yellowy green eyes came running out from between the trees, now I was really confused, why was Aoi calling Suzukawa-san her brother?

"Ichigo!" Suddenly this guy was smothering me in a hug?!

"Naoto-oniisan, let's get her back to town."

"Right." Suddenly I was being picked up by Suzukawa; I really don't remember what happened after that because I fell asleep.

oooOOO000OOOooo

Once I woke up, the first thing I noticed was I was not in the room at Starlight Academy that I shared with Aoi. Second thing was that the bed was comfy, third was the fact that Suzukzwa smothered me in a hug, and Aoi called him brother and Aoi had blonde hair. I was ready to dismiss this as a dream, until I pinched myself, which kind of hurt. I wondered how I got here and thought back to my audition, I was more nervous than normal as I came to the red curtain wardrobe, stuck my Student ID in as well as my cord into the proper slots, the curtains parted, I ran to the first card, then black. I could not see anything, felt like I was dropping, and then I must have blacked out because I woke up in the snow with a Blonde Aoi in my face.

"Ichigo-neesan? You're awake!" A little boy who looks like my little brother, Raichi, pops through the door. Great even more people to confuse me.

"Raichi?" It seemed right to call him that because everyone seemed to respond when I said those names; so far at least, and this one was no different.

"Neesan we were so worried! Don't ever disappear like that again! Naoto-niisan, Aoi-neesan and I looked everywhere for you!" He looked very panicky, like I had died, and I felt very sorry, even though I didn't know what was going on, I mean he just called Suzukawa-san brother and Aoi and I sister. Now I was ready to start panicking, when I vaguely wonder what our supposed mother would look like. With all the strangeness at this point, I start to cry, not my most prized moment, but when you are suddenly dropped into a life that is similar to yours while being completely different, it kind of happens.

I cry for a little while, Raichi does his best to comfort me, but he seems freaked that his sister is crying. Someone opens the door, kind of surprising me, she looks exactly like Aoi! I mean she is definitely older, but she has the same blueberry hair and I notice right away is that her hair is long and it is in a braid coming over her left shoulder. I am about to faint, this is too much strangeness for me, I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Raichi get off your sister! Ichigo, honey are you feeling ok?" I nod my head even though I have my eyes squeezed shut and obviously not ok.

"You can join us for dinner if you would like, or I can bring you something in you room?" I open my eyes just a crack and she gives me a sad smile, a little disappointed, which is strange coming from someone who looks exactly like my best friend.

"Um…."

"You don't have to decide right away, just come join us if you like.' She then looks at Raichi,"You young man, go tell your brother to wash up for dinner, go tell your father as well."

All the sudden the blonde Aoi pops into the room, "Looks like you awake!" I nodded mutely sensing that it would do no good to talk. The older Aoi steps in.

"Aoi would you please go set the table?"

"Yes Mama!"

Every one leaves the room. I find it strange, because from the look of it Aoi is my sister, not that I did not wish it in the past, but to have it become reality? Also from the look of it Suzukawa-san is my brother, as well as Aoi being my mother, this is just getting stranger and stranger. Also, what does my father look like in this world?


	4. Rainbows

All the sudden I hear somebody clearing their throat and while I am still giggling, my new friend Kanata jumps up.

"Tsubasa-san!" I am still giggling and I can't stop.

"Well it looks like our little angel has the case of the giggles. Kanata did you get her name?"

"My name is Otome, Arisugawa Otome." I happened to stifle my giggling enough to answer since Kanata-tan seemed to have broken down in giggles.

"Well come along you two we should be heading to AKB0048 HQ." I am confused, but I get out of the hospital bed, really glad that they didn't put me in a hospital gown, so all I had to do was put my socks and boats back on. Then I follow the short haired blonde lady with stars in her blue eyes who I guessed was Tsubasa-san, with Kanata following close behind.

As I was walking, I realized that this was like no hospital I had ever seen before; I mean not that I had been in them very often. We continued to walk till we came to the doors, to go outside the hospital, I started to get very nervous, and so I did the rational thing and stopped, causing Kanata to bump into me. I was in a strange place, about to walk out of the doors to find even stranger things and I was not ready. Kanata grabbed my hand.

"Otome, what's wrong?"

"It's strange here, are there rainbows out there?" I don't know why but I have a sudden urge to catch a rainbow, they always make me happy.

"Rainbows?"

"Yeah, I need to catch a rainbow." I have yet to be outside, but in order to go out the doors.

"I need a rainbow, I need my friends, Ichigo, Aoi, Ran, Yurika and Sakura, I need my Happy Rainbow cords, I need my Aikatasu Phone, I am really scared." I burst into tears. All the sudden Kanata is giving me a hug. After a few minutes I start to calm down, she unwraps herself and gently pulls me to the door and I don't resist.

"Maybe they will program a rainbow in the sky tomorrow, it is already night so…" We make it out of both sets of doors and the short haired blonde lady is waiting for us.

"Tsubasa-san I…"

"It's quite alright Kanata, come we will get some sleep, then we can find out where you came from." I look around me and there are light everywhere, its beautiful, well the lights are anyway.

"Come on girls."

"Right come on Otome, we are going to ride the subway!" I follow them, everything is strange, but the lights are forming rainbows, so I know everything will be alright. We come to a place that I can only assume is the subway station, being that we shortly board a subway car; it's big with lots of windows. It starts moving after what seems like ages, I decide to look out the window, but shortly before anything interesting comes I must have fallen asleep.

* * *

_"Kanata, wake up."_

_"Tsubasa-san" Kanata awoke with a start._

_"Come on you need to get to bed, this one as well." Otome the one in question was being picked up by Mr. Ushiyama. Kanata stretched herself out at got of the subway and followed Mr. Ushiyama and Tsubasa-san back to 0048 dorms, once there she excused herself and went straight to bed after making sure the girl was taken care of._


	5. Otome

" _Sensei-Sensei, he has started to say a name over and over again, go get Tsubasa-san!" A girl in priestess robes went to go call Tsubasa. Shortly after wards Tsubasa came running in in a priestess robe._

" _Otome….Otome….Otome….."_

" _Tsubasa-san, isn't that the name of the girl that fell out of the sky?"_

" _Yes, but why repeat her name over and over again?"_

" _Otome….78…Otome….Otome…"_

" _This is why Sensei-Sensei wanted us to wait; we had to wait for the girl falling out of the sky! Miki, I need all the audition forms." As soon as she got the forms and put them up in the air for Sensei to choose from, when he finished, she decided it was time to let the audtionees know._

* * *

**Otome's POV**

As I open my eyes a pair of honey colored ones stares back at me. I grab the blanket and pull it over my head.

"I'm not going to hurt you. " I peak out of the blanket that I am hiding under and look at the girl who is sitting on my legs; she has similar eyes to Kanata. I notice for the first time that there are several other girls in the room, which I don't remember being mine, or anywhere that I had been before.

"My name's Sonata! " I take another look around the room and notice one girl in the corner of my eye.

"AOI-TAN! " I tackle the girl and she crumples into a little ball, that's when I realize it was not Aoi, even though she has the same hair style and a similar color hair. I really should not have jumped to conclusions.

"Ow! " I turn around and Sonata, the girl with sandy blonde hair that was sitting on me, is on her backside at the foot of the bed.

"Oops…" I go over to her and help her up.

"Oihy, everyone out!" I turn around to Kanata who has her hands on her hips, everyone who was in the room filed out she then turned to me. "You should still be in bed." This is a very different Kanata then I met yesterday. "But since you up you might as well come with me to get something to eat." I ran at her and gave her a hug.

"Love you!"

She brought me down to the dining area, and told me to sit down, something about this Kanata I like just as much. One of the girls that were in the room this morning with high blonde pigtails sits down next to me, followed by a pale pink with longish hair down, a bright blue long haired girl, and a dark pink short haired girl.

"So I'm Yuka!" The blonde one says; I like her already.

"I'm Otome!"

"I know! Actually the whole school knows! Oh these are my friends, they come from the same planet I do! Oh right this is Orine, Chieri, and Na- Acchan the 14. I keep forgetting that one." She pointed to each as she said their name.

"Planet?" I was confused wasn't I on Earth?

"Ah, yeah, this planet is Akibastar; I come from a planet named Lancastar. Actually very few people who join AKB0048 are from Akibastar, they come from planets all over the universe! What planet do you come from?" Well apparently I am not on earth, maybe I was just having a dream? I pinched myself to be sure, well not a dream then.

"Earth?"

"Um, how could you have come from Earth, it has destroyed several years ago!" The girl called Na Acchan said.

"Hey you three, shoo." Kanata puts a bowl of rice and veggies in front of me, though they smell good, I don't know if I will be able to eat. The three girls leave, and I am still staring at the bowl in front of me, I don't release that Kanata sat down until she said something I didn't quite catch.

"Kanata, can you repeat that."

"I said, you should eat, it's really good."

"Okay." I start to eat and it is really good and I sort of forget that I am not on Earth. Almost.

"Kanata, why are we not on Earth?" She has a puzzled look on her face.

"You come from Tokyo right?"

"Yeah, Tokyo, Japan on Earth."

"Um, well Earth was destroyed at least 48 years ago."

"Destroyed! I was just there!" I stand up. How could Earth be destroyed 48 years ago when I had just been there not but a day ago?

"I was going through the Aikatsu device for my audition! I had put my Student ID for Starlight Academy and I had put my Happy Rainbow chords into the spots they were supposed to be!" I sit down after doing a little pacing with a bit of exaggeration.

"Kanata, what year is it?" As I asked her, she seemed to come out of shock.

"Um, Star Calendar 0048." I give her a confused look.

"Earth was destroyed in the late 21 century on the Earth calendar, and it has been 48 years."

"Oh." I really don't have an appetite to finish the food, but I force myself.

"Let me get you dessert." I perk up at that.


End file.
